R A B
by Sathia and Meghna
Summary: Horcruxes. Those words changed many lives forever Harry's, Voldemort's and perhaps... R.A.B.?Who is this R.A.B.? And how does he feel? One shot.


**TO THE DARK LORD- R.A.B.**

_**To the dark lord**,_

His hands were trembling. The Dark Lord. How those three words had morphed his life forever… disfigured his youth, dazed him, led him to…this.

_**I know what you did, and I will stop you.**_

Hot tears were forming in his eyes. Stop the Dark Lord? Him?

He knew he couldn't do it. He was the idiot, he always was. His position was automatically assumed as a follower; a devotee; faithful sidekick.

He glanced at his paper. The ink had badly smudged; the letter was barely readable.

He gnashed his teeth and the letter crumpled under his hands. He couldn't even get this right. He started afresh.

_**To the Dark Lord,**_

He looked at his paper with renewed hatred and strength. He would bear it no more; no more would he be ever ready to please, subservient to everyone's needs; be malleable.

Bitterness suffused him.

His memory faded back to that fateful day, not many days after his initiation into the Death Eaters.

_He was walking down the aisle, heart beating fast and furiously. Meetings with the Dark Lord always did this to him. He raced back into the Meeting room of the death eaters, to see if he'd left his cloak there. He stopped short at the door. He could hear faint mumbling inside the room, which sounded horribly like-_

"_Yes, excellent, excellent. Soon, the Potters will perish, and my seventh Horcrux will be made!" Muttered the Dark Lord._

_He gave a small gasp and disapparated on the spot._

_Later, he spent the whole day researching on what the Dark Lord had said. Horcruxes…_**Horcruxes**_. He ruffled through several books: Dark, deadly, the most grotesque. _

**Horcruxes**_He spotted the word on the page. His eyes quickly skimmed through the definition_

_A gasp._

_A stifled cry of horror._

_He stared at the page with mingled horror, repulsion and incredulity._

_He was working for someone…some one _**Inhuman!**

**Back to the present.**

He stared. The Dark Lord was definitely after him- but he _had discovered the Dark Lords secret. _ He had helped uncover something- inhuman, cold-blooded, and callous- and he would help destroy him.

He was filled with strength as he picked up his quill again.

_**I know I will be dead long before you read this but I wanted you to know it was**_

_**I who discovered your secret.**_

Pain. Misery. Anger. Feelings like such flooded him as he stared at the cold hard words on the paper. They were of ink, but they slowly sank into him, stinging him, hurting him, worse than the strongest of the Cruciatus curses.

Secret. _Secret. _The thought of that _secret _revived him from his reverie. The Horcrux. The knowledge of it all burnt his insides like hell- literally. Death, devastation- all for such a egocentric cause- he was horrified, shocked at how one could maul himself like that- the _one _who was his _lord, _his _master**…**_

He couldn't bear it. Sure, he wanted to please his family- some part of him still wanted to be a part of them Death Eaters, muggle torturing, under the lord's protection and callous amusement…

The word _lord _snapped him out of his reverie, and reality hit him like cold, hard stone. The Dark Lord.

He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't. _Coward, _said a voice in his head.

He argued with all his might. _Coward? _He would show them, there was no doubt as he penned the following:

_**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**_

He stared at the words at the paper, which seemingly jeered at him, mocking him, _him, _as if he could do it…

He shook away doubts with a new feeling of resolution. _That man, _he contemplated. _He ruined my life. He ruined my family._

Hatred.

Angst.

Agonizing.

He couldn't trust those who he'd once trusted.

He couldn't lay safe in his mothers' hands once more.

He need courage, he needed to fight. He needed to rebel, to show his horror, his repulsion at the _one _who couldn't be loyal, who had ruined so many to prolong his own life.

He would do it.

He would do it, all right; no longer be everyone's pet, he would be the end of the Dark lord.

He would do it.

_**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more,**_

He felt new resolution arise in him. He would do it; He _could_ do it.

He would die.

But yet, he could feel the slight tingle of success; the Dark Lord would perish one day.

The Dark Lord would be punished for his amoral deeds.

It would happen.

Trembling, he concluded the letter.

_**R.A.B.**_

He leaned against the hard cold wall, the shattered remains of a Horcrux in front of him.

He had done it.

He trembled looking at his hands…or what used to be hands, anyway. They were burnt and broken. His face was heavily scarred, his breathing heavy.

He had done it.

A sudden noise made him stir.

Lucius Malfoy stared at him with cold grey eyes.

"So you're here are you? Thought you could escape the Dark Lord, eh?"

R.A.B. stared at the wand pointed straight at his heart.

_It's all worth it._

Nevertheless, his heart pounded his ribs and he stared at the wand with soft, haunted, hunted eyes.

He was staring death in the face.

_It's all worth it._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

On the cold stone ground lay a young man, unblemished, unmarked, yet with a heart most heavily scarred.

Lay a man, who was called a coward all his life, yet who displayed courage only few could display, a man who risked his youth, his life, and his happiness- for what was right.

On the floor, lay Regulus A. Black.

R.A.B.

**_Hey guys! I hope you liked this! If you did please drop by a review- my hits counter will tell me how many of you have been naughty and not reviewed!_**

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE. You guys must understand this is solely my humble opinion that Regulus is R.A.B., because-**_

_**his initials**_

**_he was a death eater, and only they call Voldy the Dark Lord_**

_**His name keeps appearing, just in passing in the sixth book**_

**_Sirius says he's got in too far, and tried to back out. My guess was that he discovered the Horcrux, only Mouldyshorts killed him because he just thought he'd tried to leave the death eaters. This fic is just my idea why._**

_**These are an assembly of hints given to me, by my family, and Sathia's the main inspiration behind my plot, so's Ramani. It's just my words….**_

**_Please Remember, this is just an opinion. There's no doubt that, like every other theory, has just 25 chances of being correct. No doubt any of your theories, whatever they may be, may be just as right or wrong._**

_**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, FLAMES ARE NOT. So drop in a review, I've worked and researched hard, and would really appreciate it.**_

_**Also check out the other fics under the pen name Sathia and Meghna.**_

_**Tata!**_


End file.
